


i became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity

by BarryAllenIsTheFlash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 14, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Creepy, Cryptid Sam, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I scared myself writing this, Season/Series 14 Speculation, Universe Alteration, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryAllenIsTheFlash/pseuds/BarryAllenIsTheFlash
Summary: Jack begins to sense there's something not quite right.Oh, no.There's somethingterribly,awfullywrong.





	i became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity

Jack wakes to the sound of chairs crashing to the floor, echoing through the bunker hallways. 

 

_ NononononotMichaelpleaseletitnotbeMichael– _

 

He throws himself out of bed, nearly knocking the lamp to the floor in an effort to turn it on, and rushes out of his bedroom door.

 

Jack reaches the library, and the only thing standing there is Sam, staring pale-faced and clenched jaw at an empty space at the floor.  _ The fact that he holds a gun does not go unnoticed. _

 

“Sam?” Jack asks, voice scratchy and unused from sleep, eyes squinting in the light. “Are you okay?”

 

Sam’s head whips to the side, the circles under his eyes more prominent than the last two nights. Castiel had urged Sam to get some rest, but to no avail. Sam glances back to the floor.

 

“I’m fine, Jack.” He swallows.  _ He seems tense, on edge–  _ “Get back to bed.”

 

Jack nods slightly, uncertain, but he turns around and shuffles back to his room, yawning.

 

He pauses, suddenly.  _ Wait, wait, wait, there was something that was off– _

 

_ Sam had a flash of yellow in his eyes.  _

 

Jack shakes his head, closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

 

_ Seeing things. Just seeing things. _

 

* * *

 

Jack feels like there’s something watching him.

 

Before, he could have sensed if  _ it was someone, if it was something, he could sense the dark and the light, help his family, help anyone– _

 

Now,  _ now, he is powerless, useless, can’t do anything, useless, why can’t he do anything, he’s just so weak, why did he ever trust  _ _ his father _ _ Lucifer, how  _ dare _ he ever call that monster his  _ father _ – _

 

Sam opens Jack’s bedroom door with a creak, quietly stepping in. He doesn’t smile,  _ Sam doesn’t really smile anymore,  _ but his eyes hold a soft tone in them that makes Jack relax.

 

“Just checking in,” Sam whispers, glancing at the alarm clock beside the bed.  _ 10:42. _

 

Jack bites his lip, closing his computer and setting it on the dresser next to him. “I’ll go to bed.”

 

Sam’s mouth twitches. “Yeah, kid, get some sleep. Watch Star Wars in the morning.”

 

He clicks the lamp off, sliding underneath the covers and smiling. “Thanks, Sam. See you in the morning.”

 

The light from the hallway outside slowly shrinks until it’s nothing but a crack, stretching across the dark floor of his room. Sam hesitates, suddenly, and although his voice is nothing but a whisper, Jack can still hear it.

 

“ _ Stop, _ ” Sam says to the shadowed corners of his room, and the uneasy pressure that Jack has felt this whole time disappears.

 

Sam silently slips out into the hallway,  _ and it seems far, far too quiet. _

 

* * *

 

Jack hasn’t heard much except for  _ “The archangel Michael will raze the Earth–!” _ and the sound of stuff getting thrown about.

 

They were on a hunt,  _ of course they were on a hunt,  _ and demons had found them. Captured Castiel in holy oil, held Jack in a prison cell,  _ he was so weak they just put him in that, how  _ pathetic _ is he, how useless,  _ and brought Sam somewhere else.

 

Jack escaped, somehow, leaving the demons behind. He’s hiding behind a cluster of lockers, crouching in terror. 

 

_ But what makes him the most scared is that fact that they might’ve  _ let  _ him escape. _

 

All he hears is a very loud  _ thud,  _ and Sam roaring, “ _ There will be no new king of Hell! _ ”

 

And there is silence.

 

Jack creeps out of where he hides, peeking around the edge of the lockers. He glances at Sam, who’s standing there and looking at the demons with rage boiling in his eyes, chest heaving.

 

Jack watches Sam,  _ and suddenly it is not Sam there at all, it is a long-limbed creature with six arms, every hand clenched in anger, wings, there are wings, spread out, dominating the room and lording over the demons, and there is one head, always watching, wearing a crown of bloody thorns, a crown of sickening yellow eyes, glaring down at its enemies with hatred, and the black obsidian skin of the creature is shining in the light of the halo perched just above– _

 

And it all snaps back to reality, Sam standing there, tense and full of fury. The demons against the wall do not look him in the eyes, only staring at the floor in terror, faces blank.

 

“ _ Leave, _ ” Sam thunders, and they do.

 

_ And for a moment, it seems that the demons have seen exactly what Jack has. _

 

_ A king. _

 

* * *

 

Jack can still hear angel radio,  _ barely _ , but now he thinks he hears something else, as well.

  
  


**_D͎̟̘̥͈͖̠̹̹̎̓̒͒̚ǫ͙͍͍̲̟͖̟̔̔́̋͋̋̐̅̑̂ ṋ̸̢̙̖̜̮͈̳̪͑̈́͐͒͒̒͂̒o̤̯̭̫̼̮̯̠͔̾̈́͌̓͞͞t̴̨͚̞̯͙̒̅̉̍͌̒͗̉̏͘ t͓̪͍̣̰͚͈͚͔̉̏̒̒̎̓̇̿̏͢r̝̹̱̟͓̬̥̦̭̓͒͒͊̽͘̕͟y̵̨̨͔̘̠̼͇̤̒̅̄̈͆̂̒̋͡͡ t̶̜̯̫͚̰̄͐̃̀̈ǫ̘̻̯͚͙̪͚̋͆̃̃̑́͝ c̨̧̞̦̳͎̖̽̐͒̋̌̍͘͘͢͞͞ơ̢͇̼͉͙̝̼͐̿͊͗͒̄̕͜͡͞ͅn̪͙̩͓͔̙͂̉̾̎̎́̎͐͜v͍͕̰̟͍͆͆̊̇̐i̷̳̫͖̮̪͒̅̏̂̽͠n̨͙̰̮̝̩͎̰̾̽̆͊̂͛͟͠͝͠c̷͔͈̺͇̺̈́͐̌̔̐̍͠͡e̢̥̖̳̦̞̝͌̈́̇̌̇͊̓͂͝ m̨̦͕̺̹̫̀̎͐̓̽é̢̠̱̜̺͇͙̥͙̱̃́̈́̔̈́͑͐̑ l̝̬̮̳̪̪̾̔͂̔͐̌͋̽͘ͅḯ̵̛̛̭͖̹̙͉̾̓͆̾̓͘͞ķ͍̟̬̩̗͑͒̈͆ḙ̖͚̝̻̿͆̀͗͡ͅ ţ̵̡̮͙͓͙̂̏͗̒͂͘͟h̨̳͉͇̝̎͛͆̈́̅͟͢͟ă̹̤̭̜̱͇͉̪̩̒͆̾̽̑̔̊ť̞̹͈͖͔̌̓̌͗͌̋̃ a̠͖̗̻͕̥̥̍͛͆͒̅͛̿̀ͅġ̴̡̛̳̣͚̎̑̂̇͜͠a̴̧̯̣̩͓̤̿̓̆̿̕i̵̬̤̖͕͈͐̃̄̑̂̅̋͢͢͢n̸̨̤͉̮̱͓̖̖̲̂̉̒̾̍̓̎.̴̢͖̺̗̫̦͉͕̈́̋͢͝͞͝_ **

  
  


It’s a weak, whimpering voice that responds,  _ Yes, of course, M’lord. _

 

 

 

**_Ţ̰̺̟̫̺̓͐͐͗̾͊̀̀̾͠ͅͅǫ͚̞͖͚̯̦͖̙̑̔͆̅̈́̿̚͜ư̷̙͈̱̼̹̿̐̾͂̊̽̇c̰̞̩͚̗̯̙̭̺̈́̅̄̊͐̉̚͟ḣ͎̹̱͇͓͂̊̉̿̂ m̱͙̜̠̯̳̃̃́̔͋́̉̚͘y̷̫̪͖̮͇̽̾̍̊̀̑̅̕͡͞ f̷͕̱̩͇̳̆̄̐̾͝ą̴̠̯͔̙̠͓̞̅̒͋̅͒̇m̢̨̩̲̤̠̹̐̇̆̃͊͟͡ḭ̢͚̟̩͈̠̳͎̍̈́͊̉̈̃͘͡ͅl̶̡̮͕̣̭͗̉̅̅̍́͞ȳ̨̤̞͍̥̣̰̼̅̆͛̏͜ ǫ̴̬͓̥͉̭̜̺̖̻͛͋͋̈́̍̌̚͝͝n̸͓̘̱̖͓͔̗̞͉̈̅̽̆̄̓̓̂̇͘c̶̢̯̞̘͓̫̥͎̒̉̔̎̒̋͗̑͗͞ę̵̮͚͎̻̹̾͆̔̈͢͠ͅ m̭̱͎̙̞͇͚̓͊̓̎͊̎̿̔̕õ̡̢̳̗̯͖̲̺̭͕͛̔͌̐̄̿r̹̬͙̰̞̊̒͐̅̕ę̸̞͎͍̰̫̀̓̌̅̒̽̓̽͡ ä̰͈̬̦̤̜͈̼͕́́͑̇̒͜͝ṅ̢̢̛͖̣̩̩̼̮̿͋̊͒̽͝d̶̛̻͓̻͔̬̄͋̓̒ ÿ̶̤̠̭͉̬̲̖͗̓̏͞ơ̧̡͖̞̜̙͍̦̠͋̽̄͋̽̿̅͑͟͠u̴̙̹̻͚̙̮̥͉̩̽̄̽̃̋̽̌̔͟ s̡̭̼̹̎̒̔̇̋̅́͆̕͘͟h̢̰̟̮͇̦̜͇̭̊͛̊́̀͘̕͡͝a̫͉̲̬̬̫͖̓̒̌͌͐̔̅̐͘͢ļ̖͍̮̰̝̩̼̰̏̔̔͡͝l̵̙̯̟̘̯̊̋͌̈́̒̾̊͆͠ s͔͚̠̫̼̯̣̅̽́̔̆̕͝͝ų̛͚̤̠̱̬͔̰̳͗͑͊̾̽͗̇͟f̞̖͕̗̜͚͚̍͌̒͂̌̐͠ḟ̭͈͇̿̎͌̆͂́̃͆̇͜͜e̷̢̺̫̳̝̫̪̐̿̍͛͝r̵̗͕̝̰̮̹̥͙̀͒̂̍̔͡.̶̞̞̰̟͙̦̝͗͊̀͗̀̋͛_ **

  
  


_ Yes– yes, M’lord. _

  
  


**_Ḑ̶̢̳̥͇͍̻͇͗̉̔͂̃̉͋ó̢̲̠̝̯͈͚̲̩̻̆͊͐͛̉ y̪͚̫̘̱͛̈́̾̄͠o̷̡̨̲̻̼͒͆͋͒̐ṷ̗̝̪́̑́̈́̈́̈͊͟͞ u̬̩̮̟͇͋͊̊̒̈́̌̏̀͞n̴̟̱̞̳̖͂̌͐͛̇ḑ̢͚̙͇̺͕̦̞͐̏̽̒͘͝e̛̛̼̠̖̱̰͓͕̾̾͗̃͝͡r̶̢͕̩̝̓̾̆̾͒ͅs̨͚͔̯̝̯͕̃͌́̒̎̃̚͝t̵̨̡̢̝̖̘̳̻̽̔̉̒̇̅͡ȧ̶̡̙̙͎̩͔̈̎̊͐̅̎̆͘͡ņ̡̛̰̜̟̩͐̌͂͊͊̐̄͘d̵̦̩̼͎͖̫̊̈̄͒͋̃͐̅͜?̫͚̳͔̽̎̒̎͞ͅ_ **

  
  


_ Yes, M’lord– M’lord, I understand, please don’t, M’lord, I’m begging you– _

 

The rest of the poor creature’s voice ends with screams.

 

* * *

 

_ Afterward, the monster had responded to his subtle prodding. _

 

_. _ __  
_. _ _  
_ **_Ó͓̝̩͙̪̣̭̞̌̆̋͑͒̿̕͠h̵͔̘̞̤̗̔̄͛͌͒̒͑́̚,̡̨̛̘͖̫̹͆͑̒̓̓͆̕͢ͅ h̷̡̢̪̖̭̓͑̓͋̊̔́̂͗̚ẻ̡͚͈͇͖̮̝͓̑̽͂̿̚ͅl̢̙̝̖̘̜̰̫͗̃̾̓̉͆͊͞͡l̵̪̜̙̭̻̈́̅̎̐̽̌̽̚͞͞o̶̢̦̝̘̩͕̊́͐͛̓͊̓͞ͅ,̛̯̣̪̺̯̺̫͋̉̄͗͊̾̋͜͢͠ͅ J̧̧̨͈͉̰̙̒͗̅͝͝ả͕̣̞̘̾͛͊̍͟c̛̥̝͓̜̝̲̙͙͙͋̔̐͂̇̂k̴̢͇͉̜̬͗̅̈͆̑͌͗͐.̴͔̭̙̖̘͕̘̬̍̈͆͊̇̇͝ͅ_ **

 

 

****

  
**_I̴̡̞͈̘̰͗̏́̈́͝͡ s̷͔̹̲͓̩̅̔̃̆͟͝͡e̢͙̦̲̩̗̅̈̅͐̅̇̌͋̕e̷͕͉̰̬̠̳̘̐̄̌̋͐̏͞͝ͅ y̢̨̳͚͉̩͌͆̋̕͞o̢̲̗̬̥͚̯͌̓̾̽̃̀́͗̂ͅͅͅṷ̱̼̺̥̳̐̈̍̅̓̑͗͂̕̕'̴͍̤͕͇͔̒̽̃̓͗̚v̡͙̻͈̙̟̥̥̻̄͊͌͒͝ȩ̵̡̨̜̱̥̠͊̿̋̀̾̐̚͞͠ f̶̡̝̠̪̈́̉͗͆̄̂͘͜͞͡ô͙̝̜̯̜̹̝̟̆͑̽̿̚͟u͉̦͕͖͖̜̙̤̹͈̽̏͐̌̀͋n̡̻̝̼̙̭̣̈́̑̉̌̋̓͒͢͟͞ḑ̥͍̬̰̀̂̑͐̇̍̔̃̂͂͢ m̶̺̭̣̲̞̊́̓̑̄̕ę̸͇͚͉̺̟̦̤̦̀͐̓̓̑̅̀͟.̨͇̣̖̬̪̗̟̮̊̾́̈̀͂͆̚_ ** ****__  
****__  
_  
_

 

_ The worst thing is, the monster leaves him in peace. _

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like it? Kudos and comment? :D


End file.
